Percabeth - It must be love, love, love
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: Aw! Its our favourite couple again, and this time...marriage! C'mon, we all knew he'd ask someday. The wedding is simple and beautiful. They deserve the best. Enjoy and review!


Annabeth's POV _(Ready for a wedding)_

Piper was being annoying, Thalia was angry, Rachel was confused and Hazel seemed completely composed. But me? I was losing it. Shopping for wedding dresses? Not fun. Even with your best friends, I repeat, _not fun._

"What about this?" Piper held up a white gown with frill and bows and (ugh) glitter. I shook my head at the same time as Thalia muttered, "Don't bother. She'll just disagree anyway." I shot her a murder stare, but with Thalia she has a good retaliation. She gave me her daughter-of-Zeus glare and I tried not to quake under it. Instead, I cleared my throat and tried to think. But with all the bickering, I could hardly think.

"What about this?"

"No, it's horrible."

"Hey!"

"What!? It's vile."

"Annabeth, how about this?"

"Hazel! No, it's just, ugh."

"Piper, no need to be mean."

"I'm not, but she has to look perfect."

"Are you suggesting that Annabeth _won't _look perfect? In this dress, she'll knock him off his feet." Thalia's voice got dangerously soft as Piper, Hazel and Rachel argued. I walked towards one of the dresses, almost in a trance. "Annabeth?" Thalia enquired, hefting her awful dress suggestion.

Ignoring her, I wordlessly plucked the dress off the railing and held it against myself. It was white, with long lacy sleeves. The bodice was silk, embroidered with pearls, and from the long flowing skirt there was more glistening lace. I heard Piper gasp in delight as she saw it. I went into the changing rooms and tried it on.

"Annabeth! You are NOT buying the first dress you try on!" Thalia yelled from outside the changing booth. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy," She added. I giggled.

"How'd you know?"

"I know you."

I shrugged and wriggled into the dress. Then I stepped out. The dress fitted perfectly, not too tight around my waist that it was uncomfortable, but not completely shapeless either. The white lace contrasted beautifully with my tan arms. I chewed my lip as I waited for my friend's reactions. They did not disappoint. Piper's mouth hung open in sheer shock. Hazel placed a hand on her heart. Rachel pulled a dreamy expression. I guess that meant she liked it.

"I stand corrected," Thalia murmured. "You _are_ buying the first dress you try on." And with that, we paid, and left the shop.

Later _(at Sally's house)_

Sally squealed when she saw it. "Oh, it's darling!" she squeaked. Paul rolled his eyes at me and screwed a finger in his ear. I laughed appreciatively. Sally turned round to see what he was doing, no doubt trying to catch him in the act. He quickly returned to making sandwiches but he gave me a sly wink.

Much, much later _(the day and venue of the wedding)_

This was it. I had makeup on. Fancy hairdo. _Heels._ Jewellery. This was all courtesy of the most annoying goddess in the entire ancient Greek world *cough Aphrodite cough*. I heard soft music play as Thalia held my arm (my dad didn't get a say in this-I wanted my best friend, not my neglecting dad). I gripped Thalia's arm like a vice as we started up the aisle. She loosened my grip and smiled at me reassuringly. I took a deep breath as I reached the top.

Percy looked amazing. His suit was plain black, his shirt plain white, but in his pocket above his chest was a fragrant white rose. Best of all, his tie spoilt the completely traditional-formal-wedding style. It was bright blue, patterned with little cartoon fishes, sharks and dolphins. He twiddled it proudly and I fought the urge to laugh. Laughing in the middle of the ceremony...it would make Hera hate me even more. She droned on and on about loving each other forever, standing by each other, blah-blah-blah. I could tell Percy was bored too. I could have just looked into his eyes, gazing into those beautiful pools of green, being lost forever. But it was too romance-movie cliché. I scanned the crowd. Sally and Aphrodite were both sobbing into scraps of lace. Paul rolled his eyes. On the front row, Piper, Rachel and Thalia (my bridesmaids) were struggling not to giggle at Percy's tie. Piper let out a shrill splutter, but quickly turned it into a cough as Hera glared at her. Hazel stood beside me, wearing a beautiful peach coloured dress. She was sporting the rings. Argh! I was so excited.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawful wedded wife?" Silence.

"I do."

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!"

We kissed as the audience clapped us, and then ran down the aisle. I kicked off my hateful heels and ran barefoot through the petals that had been scattered on the floor, one hand entwined with Percy's, the other reaching for high fives in the crowd. Luckily Apollo was on the end seat at the back, so he high-fived me and winked. Athena scowled pointedly in his direction. Then Sally reached for her camera.

"Photos." She said.

We both groaned.


End file.
